


My love

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Westfall Family Fics [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Here is the story of how Ellie joined the Westfall clan. Be warned this one is a bit graphic and hospital-y.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the story of how Ellie joined the Westfall clan. Be warned this one is a bit graphic and hospital-y.

“Did you feel that?” Franky gasped as she held Nolan’s hand down on the top of her exposed swollen belly. Nolan’s eyes widened in surprise before his mouth dropped open.  
  
“Wow!” He exclaimed as he placed his other hand on her stomach. “That Baby?” He asked in shock. The Westfall family had been spending their evenings on the couch entertained by the dancing movement of their new addition, whom they lovingly referred to as “Baby” since they decided to wait to find out the gender. Bridget was convinced it would be another boy since she had also been plagued with terrible heartburn during pregnancy with Nolan. Franky on the other hand insisted that it was a girl. She had no reasoning behind her prediction aside from the fact that ‘she just knew’. They’d be waiting a little while longer to see who was correct.  
  
“It sure is,” Bridget smiled resting her head against her wife’s shoulder. Franky wrapped her arm around her while giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Nolan continued to move his small hands around the round stomach searching for Baby. “Are you excited to be a big brother?” She asked brushing her own hand down to rest protectively over the bump. Nolan nodded excitedly before leaning down and placing a soft kiss just above Franky’s protruding belly button. The women melted at the sweetness that was their son. He was going to be perfect.  
  
“Baby come out now, mumma?” He pouted up to his mums before placing an ear against the swollen skin.  
  
“Baby’s still growing in there, bud. Five more weeks,” Franky smiled before ruffling his blonde hair. “But right now it’s bedtime for Nolan, yeah? Want to go get in pjs and we’ll come tuck you in your new bed?” Nolan pouted in response, but then quickly nodded before shimmying off her lap and climbing upstairs. One of the rewards for his new big brother status was his very own big boy bed to go in his new room a little further down the hall, so Baby could be closer to mum’s rooms. Once Nolan discovered the new room loaded with dinosaur accessories, he instantly forgot about being moved.  
  
As soon as he was up the stairs Franky’s uncomfortable look was back painted all over her tired face. She put on such a brave front for their boy, but she was utterly exhausted from still working full time at 35 weeks along. Even just tugging on her shoes was a feat in itself let alone making it through court without having to pee.  
  
“I feel like a beached whale,” she leaned her head back closing her eyes. “Or that dude from Alien’s right before the thing pops out of his chest.” She winced as she moved herself to lay on her side with her head resting in her wife’s lap.  
  
“Almost there, love,” Bridget ran her hands over the dark raven-colored hair soothingly causing Franky to close her eyes taking a deep breath. “How about you head up to bed? I’ll get Nolan settled and then give you a foot rub?” One of Franky’s eyes peeked back open.  
  
“Really?” She asked tentatively biting her bottom lip.  
  
“Yes really. You’ve been working so hard for us.” She leaned down to kiss over Franky’s soft lips. Franky was tough as nails. When Bridget had offered to go back to work earlier so she could spend the rest of the pregnancy at home, she had refused citing there was no reason for Bridget to start back only to take leave again. They had both planned on spending the first couple months off to manage the two children. Then Bridget would go back to work and Franky would spend the first year at home with their newborn.  
  
“Yeah, how is it I’m the blimp and you’re still lounging around with our son all day?”  
  
“Just lucky I guess,” she kissed over the gentle lips again. Just as the two had deepened their kiss, Nolan called from upstairs that he was ready to be tucked in.  
  
“That’s our cue,” Franky mumbled as her wife shift up off the couch before helping her up.  
  
“Fuck,” Franky groaned clutching her stomach and bending over slightly. “This baby is playing footie with my bladder tonight,” she winced straightening up once more. Bridget followed close behind her as she trekked up the flight of stairs slowly with a reassuring hand on the small of her back.  
  
“Your arse is getting bigger,” Bridget giggled before smacking her bum playfully.  
  
“That’s not the only thing,” Franky cupped her her chest wiggling her eyebrows playfully.  
  
“Mummmmms!” Nolan bellowed again from down the hall interrupting the exchange. He was settled in his new bed with the bright comforter pulled up to his chin. Nestled closely next to him was his most cherished possession, Teddy with the covers pulled up over him as well. Bridget couldn’t help but giggle.  
  
“Wow! Look at this big boy in his big boy room!” Franky gasped hiding a smile. “Is that really our Nolly Polly?” she squinted at the boy making him laugh loudly and nod proudly. The women leaned down to deliver kisses on either side of his cheeks.  
  
“Mumma? You ok?” Nolan asked with creased eyebrows. His hand reached out to touch protectively over her tummy and his baby sibling.  
  
“Just tired, bub. We love you,” She leaned down to kiss his forehead and brush his hair away from his face.  
  
“Love you too,” he yawned before settling into bed. “Night,” he whispered as the blonde flicked off his overhead light following Franky towards the bedroom. She lasted a whole ten minutes into the foot rub before she had fallen into a deep sleep with her hands resting over her stomach. 

 

“Gidge, wake up,” Franky panicked feeling the slick moisture between her legs as her lower abdomen cramped tightly. She screamed out in pain. Bridget stirred quickly flicking on the bedside lamp to be meet with the terrifying scene.  
  
Franky’s hand was coated thickly in her own blood as she groaned. The white sheets beneath her were stained the deep crimson color. She began shaking uncontrollably as fear overtook her body.  
  
“Franky,” Bridget gasped before picking up the phone and calling triple zero as fast as her fingers would allow. She was curled in the fetal position with her hands curling tightly into fists. Her teeth clenched tightly as another wave of pain shot through her body.  
  
She didn’t know how she had managed to explain the situation calmly, but the ambulance was on its way. She did her best to calm her lover’s panting breaths between screams. Franky cried loudly.  
  
The rescue siren could be heard down the street as the lights began flashing through the slits of the blinds. Nolan padded down the hall with fear in his bright blue eyes. Bridget covered the brunette’s quaking body with the comforter in order to hide the blood.  
  
“Mummy?” He asked flying to Franky’s side of the bed touching her hand making eye contact with Bridget. The tears in his pale eyes threatened to fall at any moment.  
  
“Mumma’s going to go to the hospital to make sure Baby is okay.” Years of professional therapy had taught her to put on a brave face under pressure. “Give her a kiss, okay?” Nolan leaned over and gave Franky a gentle kiss on her creased forehead.  
  
“Love you,” he whispered softly and placed a kiss on her stomach too. Franky’s unstained hand reached up to brush over his cheek.  
  
“Love you, buddy. It’s okay. You take care of Mummy, yeah?” she panted. He nodded bravely just as the EMTs made their way into the bedroom. Bridget scooped him up in her arms and buried his head in her neck in an attempt to shield him from the horrifying sight before her as she hummed reassuringly in his ear running her hand over his back.  
  
They had Franky loaded onto a stretcher and started wheeling her out of the room before her hand clutched Bridget’s wrist halting their movement. Blue met green one final time, and Franky’s hand slipped away as they carried her away. 

Bridget’s brother and sister in law had agreed to watch Nolan with no hesitation as they drove in silence towards the hospital. She had managed to sooth Nolan back to sleep before tucking him into his carseat. The moment they had pulled into the ER, she was out of the car running through the door toward the entrance.  
  
“My wife-” She managed to squeak out. What was she supposed to say?  
  
“Westfall?” The nurse asked with kind eyes. “We need to hurry, they’re taking her to surgery now,” Bridget nodded quickly before being escorted back behind the locked doors, her heart throbbing loudly in her ears, but somehow her feet were still able to move forward as she followed the nurse down the hallway. As they turned the corner, they were met with a mess of nurses around a bed carrying an intubated and sedated Franky. She stood frozen watching her rushed through the doors toward surgery. Bridget quickly followed after only to be stopped by the first nurse.  
  
“I need to be with her!” She screamed.  
  
“They’re doing everything they can, Mrs. Westfall, I assure you.” The woman tried to calm her.  
  
“Please, she can’t be alone,” she begged through swollen eyes. Bridget had spent so much of her adult life alone, meeting and falling in love with Franky against all odds wasn’t ever in the cards. She had resigned toward leading her life alone doing the work she loved. She never imagined falling for the beautiful tattooed prisoner, or that Franky would return the same feelings. Their life was what fairy tales were made of, Franky couldn’t leave her halfway through the story.  
  
“Come with me,” the nurse said softly pulling Bridget towards the scrub room. In front of the large stainless steel sink, was a window leading into the operating room where Franky lay motionlessly. Her hands gripped the sink tightly for support. “She experienced a placental abruption. If they don’t deliver the baby now…” Her voiced tapered off, but Bridget nodded quickly signaling her understanding.  
  
“What about her?” Bridget spoke hoarsely.  
  
“They’ve got the bleeding under control. Right now it’s about saving the baby, there was a heartbeat in the ambulance, but it was faint.” The nurse touched her shoulder gently to provide some reassurance. They watched on in silence as the doctors worked quickly yet diligently against the swollen abdomen. Within a matter of minutes after the incision, the doctor was able to remove the small baby whose skin was tinted blue. Rapidly they suctioned it’s mouth and nose before stimulating its small back. Bridget held her breath anxiously awaiting the sound of its cry. When nothing came, she closed her eyes, utterly defeated. 

The piercing cry hit her ears seconds later, and she could finally breathe.

 

Then as quickly as her life had been turned upside down, it was righted again. The blonde sat next to a slow waking Franky as she brushed her hand over the olive cheeks. Her green eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light of the hospital room. They finally came to rest on her wife’s face, and her lips turned upward.  
  
“Congratulations, mummy,” Bridget smiled widely as she cradled the small bundle in her arms gently. She stood to give her love a closer look at the delicate little one. Franky was immediately grinning from ear-to-ear in seconds as her eyes met the soft face of their child. “This is your daughter,” she introduced the two before she set her carefully in Franky’s eager arms.  
  
“I knew she a girl,” she was utterly fixated at the tiny little girl wiggling in her arms. Tears pooled in her jade colored eyes. “She’s beautiful,” she managed to say brushing her hand over her thick head of raven-colored hair.  
  
“She looks just like you,” Bridget smiled brightly touching the pudgy olive cheek.  
  
“Is she…?” Franky looked up with creased eyebrows.  
  
“She’s fine. They want to keep her in the nursery for a bit until she gains a little more weight.” The tiny girl had managed to wiggle out of the tight swaddling of her blanket for the third time in twenty minutes, extending her arms up over her head. Her small hand wrapped around Franky’s finger squeezing it tightly before she finally settled down to sleep.  
  
“She’s got quite a grip,” the brunette scoffed. “You’re a fighter already, aren’t you?” Franky leaned down and kissed her tiny fingers.  
  
“She gets that from her mum, I reckon,” Bridget added running her hand down the woman’s open back in the hospital gown. “I thought I lost you,” she added somberly feeling the tears stinging her sore eyes again.  
  
“Wild horses couldn’t drag me away from you,” she smiled before kissing her wife deeply. “So I’ve been thinking about a name,” She leaned back into the touch. “What do you think of Eleanor Amelia?” She looked up through her thick lashes. Bridget’s heart skipped a beat.  
  
Bridget had lost her mother, Eleanor, to cancer as a teen. She was devastated the woman wouldn’t be present in her children’s lives, as well as her own. It had touched her heart for Franky to pay tribute to her in the name of their daughter.  
  
“This way she’s still here with us, you know?”  
  
“Amelia?” Bridget asked.  
  
“For Mia,” Franky blushed. Franky’s family life had been a troubled story of abuse that lead to forgiveness and love thanks to her younger sister, Mia. The sweet little girl had shown Franky that everyone deserved a second chance, including her father. Without her, Franky was sure she’d have held onto the hatred for the rest of her life.  
  
The tiny girl squeaked loudly between them causing them both to giggle.  
  
“I think she approves, don’t you Ellie?” Franky laughed shaking the little fist playfully. It was at that moment, she opened her blue eyes for the first time looking up to her mother’s with an absolute look of peace on her face.  
  
"Mums?" The tiny voice came from the doorway brought them back to earth. Nolan stood holding Teddy tightly against his chest. The nurse ushered him in.  
  
"Hey big brother! Ready to meet your little sister?" Bridget smiled picking him up in her arms.   
  
"Mumma ok?" He asked looking at her closely.   
  
"I'm just fine buddy, you were such a big brave boy today. I'm so proud of you." Franky adjusted herself to give Nolan some room to sit next to her. He looked at the tiny one who blinked up toward him.  
  
"Baby?" He pointed to the small bundle.   
  
"That's Baby. We decided to call her Ellie. Do you like that name?" Nolan sat taking her in silently with a worried expression on his face. Nolan had never been around small babies before, so they were a little worried with how he may react. The Westfall woman watched on as he surveyed his little sister. Then without any further hesitation, Nolan leaned down and delivered a very tender kiss on her dark head of hair. They had never felt happier. 


End file.
